


An Unexpected Seduction

by AlexiaHalloran



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Arthur is a sweetheart, Childish Arthur, Confused Merlin, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Loving Arthur, M/M, Morgana is Plotting Again, Morgana's Plot Goes Awry, Sarcasm, Threatened by a Spoon, enchanted Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaHalloran/pseuds/AlexiaHalloran
Summary: Morgana enchants Arthur, but her plan takes an unforeseen turn when she misjudges him.





	An Unexpected Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework. I haven't had anyone proof-read it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Morgana paced the hovel she’d come to call home, arms wrapped around her to ward off the chill. She watched the fire flicker in the grate as she rolled a small vial between her fingers. Licking her lips, Morgana smiled when she heard the faint sound of footsteps outside. Hand on her dagger she faced the door as it swung inwards. A slight woman stepped into the hovel, closing the door behind her. She swept her hood from her face and dipped her head in Morgana’s direction.

“Alyssa.”

“My Lady. What is it you require of me?”

Morgana eyes sparkled as the ghost of a smile crossed her face, “This is for Arthur. It will cause him to act upon his deepest desire whether he wishes to or not.”

Alyssa smiled, “Yes, My Lady.”

“Watch him carefully, Alyssa.” Morgana warned.

The kitchen servant nodded and pulled her hood back up over her face, dashing from the hovel. 

Morgana smiled. Arthur wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

-

 

Merlin set the bowl of stew on the table in front of Arthur.

“Merlin.”

“What, sire?”

“I haven’t got a spoon.”

“Of course not, sire. You seem to have decided they’re suited better for threatening me than eating.”

“Merlin.” Arthur growled.

Merlin grinned and tossed the King a spoon. Arthur caught it with an unamused expression. Merlin just twitched one eyebrow upwards and then turned to leave. Arthur watched him scamper off. The King smiled and shook his head before setting the spoon in the soup. 

-

Merlin dragged open the curtains and shouted over his shoulder, “Come on, Arthur, time to get your lazy arse out of bed!”

Arthur grunted and rolled onto his other side, yanking the covers over his head as he went. Merlin smiled and shook his head. The servant crossed to the bed and snatched the covers from Arthur.

“Wake up, sire. You’ve Kingly things to do today.”

“Like what.” Arthur slurred.

“Well…” Merlin picked up the list from Arthur’s desk. “You’ve got to train the Knights, meet with the council, and then attend a feast in the honor of the new Knights you’ve also got to knight this evening.”

“Merlin, why are there so many feasts.”

“Afraid of getting fat, are you?”

That woke Arthur up. The King bolted out of bed and attempted to tackle Merlin. Sleepy as he was, however, Arthur missed and rammed his shoulder into the wall. Merlin snickered and Arthur swung at him. The servant ducked. Rolling his eyes, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and gave him cuff upside the head. Merlin grimaced, “Ow!”

Arthur just shrugged.

“Where’s breakfast, Merlin?”

“It’s not here, sire.”

“I can see that.”

“I thought you’d take longer to wake up.”

Arthur lunged again as Merlin clattered out the door. 

The King sat down heavily at his desk and looked down his nose at the papers scattered across it. After a moment, he simply put them all in a pile and dropped them on the floor. 

-

When Merlin returned bearing Arthur’s breakfast, the King was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. 

“Arthur?” Merlin inquired, carefully setting the plate and cup down on the table. 

“Wha-“ Arthur started.

Merlin gave Arthur a funny look and explained, “Breakfast, sire.”

“Ah yes.” The king replied, picking up a piece of bread and shoving it into his mouth. Merlin bit down on his laughter and went to fetch Arthur’s clothing. 

“Merlin?”

“What?”

“I feel funny.”

“Right.”

Merlin returned with Arthur’s tunic and trousers and gave him a funny look. Arthur had jam on the end of his nose. 

“Are you alright, Arthur?”

“Yes, of course.” The king paused, “Just a bit, woozy.”

Merlin watched uncertainly as Arthur stood, swaying a bit on his feet. He listed to one side and Merlin hurried to catch him.

“Arthur, perhaps you should go back to bed.” Merlin grunted, hauling his King across the room. Arthur tumbled into bed and immediately fell asleep. Merlin frowned at the sleeping man and then hurried off to find Gaius.

-

“What did he say, Merlin?”

“Said he was feeling woozy.”

“Eh?”

Merlin shrugged. Gaius bent over the sleepy Arthur and mumbled, “Sire, stay still.”

“Why would I go anywhere?” Arthur slurred in reply.

“Mmh.”

Gaius pulled open the King’s eyes, checked his pulse, felt his brow for a fever.

“Nothing seems to be the matter with him.”

Just then Gwen hurried into the room, “Is he alright?”

“Just sleepy, it would seem. Perhaps he is drunk?”

“What, from last night?” Merlin asked.

“It is possible, I suppose.” Gwen murmured.

“Well, in that case, we’d best leave him to rest. Merlin, tell us if he wakes up.”

“Of course.” Merlin replied, bowing his head to Gaius and Gwen. Queen and Court Physician swept from the chambers, heads bowed together like two gossip mongers. Merlin watched them go and then glanced over at Arthur again. 

“Well, even if you get to sleep, I don’t.”

Arthur made a noise into his pillow. Merlin rolled his eyes and trundled off to find Arthur’s clothes to wash. 

-

He was wringing out the last of Arthur’s tunic’s when the King suddenly sat up. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“What am I doing in bed, Merlin?”

“You wouldn’t leave it, sire.”

“Why not?”

“We all thought perhaps you were drunk from last night.”

“I didn’t drink anything last night.”

“I know that, sire.”

“But then-“ Arthur suddenly blinked and raised a hand to massage the bridge of his nose. Merlin stood, worried.

“Are you alright?”

“I feel as though I might have been drunk after all.”

“And yet you didn’t drink anything?”

Arthur frowned, “Don’t think so.”

Merlin grimaced, “Then I suppose you’ve been enchanted.”

“I what?”

“Well, if you’re not drunk, then that’s the only other option I can think of.”

“Great.” Arthur drawled. “Why do people always insist on enchanting me?”

“Because you’re King. Same reason people are always trying to kill you.”

“Mmh.” The King flopped backwards. Merlin crossed to the bed and looked down at Arthur, “Maybe I should leave you to sleep more.”

“Oh look! Merlin’s got his brain back.”

“I didn’t think I’d lost it.” Merlin replied sarcastically, but Arthur was already snoring again.

Merlin pulled the covers back over Arthur’s shoulders and then went to find Gaius.

-

“No, he said he felt hungover.”

“There were no signs of it.”

“I know. He didn’t drink anything last night, either.”

“Well then he must be enchanted.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“We’ll have to wait for him to wake up before we can tell anything further.” Gaius decided.

“Right. Well I’ve still got his armor to polish. See you later, Gaius.”

-

Merlin opened the door to Arthur’s chambers and then stopped dead. The King was bouncing on his bed, waving his arms and grinning like a small child. Merlin hurriedly slammed and bolted the door.

“Arthur. What are you doing?”

“Whatever I want to, Merlin.”

Merlin sighed. “Whatever you want to?”

“Yep.”

“Right. Arthur, you’re going to break the bed. It’s not meant for bouncing on.”

“Says who?”

“Says-“ Just then a crack echoed through the room and Arthur looked around guilty.

“Just sit down, Arthur.”

“Fine.” The King replied, collapsing backwards onto his ass. 

The bed creaked ominously again and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“What has gotten into your head, Arthur?”

“Nothing.”

“Why don’t I believe that.”

“Because you’re a fool, Merlin.”

“And you’re not?”

“Nope.”

“Don’t believe that either.”

“I want food.”

“I’ll go get you some, shall I?”

“Yes.” Arthur replied petulantly.

Merlin nodded and left the room, quickly locking the door from the outside. 

-

“He’s acting like a child.”

“Arthur? Acting like a child?”

“Yes, yes, Gaius. But it’s different this time.”

“Oh?”

“Does anything he wants to. Nothing is going to stop that King from doing what he wants whenever he wants to.”

“Definitely enchanted then.”

“I’ll say!”

“Merlin.” Gaius said seriously, “You must keep him in his rooms at all cost. I will look into this by myself. Just make sure the King doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Yes I know. Now shoo!” Gaius replied, waving Merlin off.

-

Merlin set a plate of bread and cheese down in front of Arthur.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Arthur?”

“What?” Arthur asked, looking up.

“Nothing.” Merlin replied skeptically.

“I feel fine, Merlin. Stop worrying.”

 

-

 

Arthur looked at the plate of food Merlin had set in front of him. He was hungry, yes, but not for this. Arthur set the bread back down on the plate. The golden glow of the sunset filtered into through the windows, reflecting beautifully off of Merlin’s face. The thought startled him and Arthur shook his head. _No, Arthur,_ he told himself. _We’ve been over this. No Merlin_. The servant in question gave Arthur a concerned look. Those deep eyes sparkled in the light. 

“Merlin.” Arthur asked quietly.

“Yes?”

“What do you think of me?”

Merlin blinked startled. “You are kind and true-hearted. You do that for your people and your kingdom which you believe to be good and right. You are arrogant and a prat, but you show your sweetness and caring to those close to you. I don’t think Camelot could even hope for a better King.”

Arthur blinked, startled but the ferocity of Merlin’s words. Standing, Arthur walked around the table and took Merlin by the shoulders. “You truly believe that?”

“Of course.” Merlin replied, looked into Arthur’s eyes, his blonde hair framed by the gilded light of the setting sun. Arthur nodded and suddenly pulled Merlin into a hug. Surprised, Merlin froze for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his own arms around Arthur. 

-

Merlin tossed Arthur’s trousers over the screen and the King caught them. He pulled them on and the stepped out from behind the wood. Merlin was folding back the blankets on Arthur’s bed. The King crossed the room and sat on the edge of the mattress. Merlin blew out all but one candle and then stood by the door, one hand on the handle. “Goodnight, sire.”

“Merlin.”

Merlin paused.

“Close the door.” 

Merlin slowly closed the door, turning his head to look back at Arthur.

“Come here.” 

Merlin crossed the room and stood by the King’s bed. “Yes, sire?”

“Stay.”

Merlin blinked.

“Here?” 

“Yes here.” Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin looked mildly uncomfortable but he sat down on the edge of the bed anyway. 

“I can feel my control slipping, Merlin.”

Merlin frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I cannot control myself. My desires overpower my will and I do everything I want to.”

That explained a lot, though Merlin was unsure why Arthur would ever feel a deep-seated need to jump on the bed. 

“They are your feelings, though, sire? Thing that you wish to do, not that someone else wants you to do?”

“They are my feelings, Merlin.”

“Then why don’t you act upon them anyway?”

“Because I can’t.” Arthur replied, closing his eyes. A single tear leaked from the corner of the King’s eye, rolling down his cheek. Merlin brushed it away and asked, “Why not?”

“Because I am unsure of myself. Because it would be frowned upon. Because I don’t know if the other side is willing.”

“The what?” Merlin asked, confused.

Arthur looked up at Merlin with a pained expression. Merlin looked back at him, saw the despair that peered up at him from the depths of Arthur’s blue eyes, and croaked out, “I know how it is to have something to hide. Something that you cannot tell anyone for fear of what they will see you as after.”

Arthur nodded. He sat up and looked at Merlin. Merlin looked back. And then suddenly Arthur was kissing him. Merlin’s lips were warm and soft, softer than Arthur had expected. His body froze for a moment and Arthur pulled back, concerned, but Merlin chased him, pressing their lips together again. They fell back against the pillows, Arthur pinned under the weight of Merlin’s body. The King’s lips parted to allow Merlin’s tongue to explore his mouth. Arthur rolled them over, pressing Merlin into the mattress. 

“Merlin.” He gasped.

“Arthur.” Merlin returned, just as breathlessly.

Arthur crushed his lips against Merlin’s as he fumbled with the neckerchief. The servant grinned into the kiss and his fingers found their way underneath Arthur’s. The neckerchief was gone in moments. Arthur’s lips traveled down Merlin’s neck, eliciting groans from the boy underneath him. Merlin’s fingers scrabbled at Arthur’s back as the King pressed soft kisses against the underside of his servant’s jawline. Merlin groaned and the sound sent a thrill through Arthur. 

“Too much clothing.” Arthur grumbled, sitting up to yank off Merlin’s jacket and tunic. Merlin made no move to resist. Despite his scrawny appearance, Merlin’s chest betrayed the wiry muscle underneath. Arthur ran his hands over Merlin’s skin and sighed. Leaning down, he captured Merlin’s lips once more with his own.

“Still too many clothes.” Merlin grumbled and Arthur responded immediately, rolling from Merlin’s hips so that each could fumbled their pants off. Merlin’s boots hit the floor with a thud. Arthur’s eyes raked the length of Merlin’s body lying in stark contrast against the dark bedsheets. Merlin looked up at the King and Arthur dropped forwards, pressing his lips to Merlin in a kiss that brought tears to his eyes. Merlin looked up at Arthur and raised one hand to wipe a tear from the King’s cheek.

“I have no idea what I would do without you, Merlin.”

“Die, probably.” Merlin replied, his voice choked with emotion. 

Arthur kissed Merlin again and their hips settled against each other. The callouses on Arthur’s hands scratched against Merlin’s jawbone as hands tangled in his dark hair. Candlelight glinted on Arthur’s bare skin as he shifted away from Merlin and gazed down at him hungrily. Merlin’s breath whooshed out of his body as Arthur rolled his hips against Merlin’s. Loving blue eyes caught on Merlin’s dark brown gaze and Arthur slid down Merlin’s body, trailing hot kisses. 

Merlin shifted, his eyes wide as he watched Arthur settle. Arthur’s gaze locked onto his as he slowly trailed the back of his hand down Merlin’s length. Merlin’s head sagged though his gaze stayed on Arthur’s. Arthur smiled softly at Merlin before wrapping his lips around Merlin’s cock. The servant bucked  up into Arthur’s mouth and the King groaned, spreading his hands against Merlin’s hips. Arthur slowly slid down, taking all of Merlin into his mouth. He could hear Merlin whimper as his lips came free of Merlin with a soft pop. 

“Arthur.” Merlin groaned, desperate.

The sound of his name falling so shamelessly from Merlin’s lips sent a pang of arousal through Arthur’s body and he kissed the tip of Merlin’s cock. 

“Arthur.” Merlin groaned again.

“Merlin.” Arthur returned, his voice low and rough. He sank back onto Merlin’s cock and groaned. The vibrations caused Merlin to mewl and Arthur pulled back in surprise.

“Did you just mewl?”

“Not now, Arthur. You can make fun of me later.”

Arthur smiled and dropped his jaw, taking Merlin’s length into his mouth. Many things could be said about King Arthur of Camelot, but having a bad reputation in bed was not one of them. 

Merlin fell apart under him and Arthur ran his tongue around Merlin, sucking gently. One finger brushed against the base of Merlin’s cock and Merlin’s breath hitched. Arthur hummed in satisfaction and Merlin twitched upwards, driven over the edge. He spilled into Arthur’s mouth and the King swallowed diligently. Arthur slowly pulled off of Merlin’s cock, moving to kiss the boy tenderly. Their lips met softly and Merlin’s hand slid into Arthur’s hair. Their tongues met and Arthur groaned into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin’s hands fumbled to push Arthur away, if only so he could stare into his King’s loving gaze. Arthur’s heavy cock brushed against Merlin’s thigh and the boy glanced down. When his gaze returned to Arthur’s, it was full of loving determination. Arthur realized he seen that look before; every time that Merlin set out to fight with him, every time that Merlin offered his mysteriously wise council. Merlin slithered out from underneath Arthur and pushed him back against the pillows.

“Merlin-“

“Let me, Arthur.”

Merlin’s voice was barely a breath of air against Arthur’s cheek. The King nodded and Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck where it joined his shoulder. Merlin’s wiry body sprawled out as he draped himself over Arthur’s thigh and gently wrapped one hand around Arthur. A gasp fell from Arthur’s lips and Merlin smiled. He leaned forwards and wrapped his lips around the tip of Arthur’s cock. The King moaned.

Merlin smiled and looked up, “Remember when I told you I could take you apart with less than one blow?”

“Merlin.” Arthur growled, and Merlin huffed a breath of laughter. He wrapped one hand around the base of Arthur’s cock and slid his mouth down until his lips touched his fingers. Merlin nearly gagged as he tried to go further and Arthur looked down at him, suddenly alarmed.

“Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes looked up to find his.

“Merlin, have you done this before.”

The flicker in Merlin’s gaze answered Arthur’s question and the King pulled Merlin off his cock.

“Come here, Merlin.”

Merlin looked slightly dejected.

“Let me teach you.” Arthur said quietly. 

Dark brown eyes found blue ones and Arthur smiled softly. 

“Here.” Arthur whispered, tangling one hand gently in Merlin’s hair and guiding him down slowly. Merlin lips parted around Arthur’s cock and Arthur groaned once more. 

“Relax, Merlin.” Arthur gasped.

Merlin let his jaw drop as he suckled on Arthur’s length. The King could feel his control slipping and he whispered, “Just keep going. Relax.”

Arthur watched through lidded eyes as Merlin sank down on his cock. The bump of his cock against the back of Merlin’s throat made Arthur groan. Merlin bobbed up and then back down, taking more of Arthur each time until his lips kissed the soft hair of Arthur’s groin. Arthur groaned and threw his head back as his hips stuttered up. Merlin hummed contentedly and drew back. 

“Merlin.” Arthur gasped, “Keep… keep going.”

Merlin obliged, sucking gently as he bobbed his head up and down. And Arthur’s hands tangled in his hair and the King gasped something. Moments later Arthur came and Merlin nearly gagged, cum leaking from the corner of his mouth. There was a soft wet pop as Merlin released Arthur and crawled up to give his King a cum-stained kiss. Arthur sighed against Merlin’s lips and pulled the skinny boy into his large frame. They kissed contentedly for a long time. 

When they broke apart, Arthur murmured against Merlin’s neck, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“Probably as long as I have.” Merlin replied, smiling against Arthur’s cheek. 

“Oh?” Arthur asked, pushing Merlin away so that he could look the boy in the eye. Merlin twisted, taking Arthur with him. They tumbled down into the blankets where Arthur wrapped his arms securely around Merlin’s torso and rested his brow in the crook of Merlin’s neck. 

“Since that night in Ealdor. You know, the one where you kicked me in the face. I’d known I was attracted to you since the day I met you, though.”

Arthur’s laughter rumbled in his chest and Merlin smiled.

“I would seem you have wanted this longer than I.”

“Really?” Merlin asked. “ And when did you decide you wanted to bed your servant?”

Arthur poked him and Merlin made a pained noise.

“Remember when you nearly died from the poison in that chalice?”

“How could I forget?”

“I rode halfway across the Kingdom to save you, Merlin. I couldn’t let you die.”

“And yet I still ended up saving you. Like always.”

Arthur suddenly sat up, leaving off brushing his lips against the curve of Merlin’s neck.

“How? You were dying.”

Merlin grimaced. 

“Come on, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes flickered to the side and he squirmed out from under Arthur. The King reached out across the bed, “Oh no you don’t, Merlin.”

Arthur caught hold of Merlin and flopped on top of him, effectively pinning Merlin to the bed.

“Arthur, you oaf, I can’t breath.”

Arthur chuckled and shifted some of his weight off of Merlin. 

“Come on, Merlin. Tell me.”

“The light.”

“That was you?”

“Yes.”

Arthur looked like he wanted to laugh but the look in Merlin’s eyes stopped him.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

Arthur looked away for a moment, moving to sit up. Merlin pushed himself upright and sat next to Arthur, their shoulders pressed together. 

“You have magic.”

Merlin held out his hand and whispered, “Forbearnan.”

Arthur’s breath hitched as a tiny flame flickered to life in Merlin’s palm. 

“And yet you are loyal to me?”

Merlin looked at Arthur, tears clinging to his lashes, and said, “I love you, Arthur. I will stop at nothing to protect you and everything you care for.”

Arthur looked at Merlin, tears clinging to his own lashes. There was silence for a moment before Arthur closed his eyes and whispered, “I should be mad at you, Merlin. You have betrayed me and my Kingdom. And yet, you have saved my life more times than I can count and I cannot hate a man that I love.”

Merlin brushed away one of Arthur’s tears and watery blue eyes blinked up at him. 

“Good servants are hard to come by, after all.”

Merlin smiled and pulled Arthur into a crushing hug. 

They lay together under the blankets, Merlin tucked against Arthur’s warm body, saying nothing. And then, just as Merlin drifted off to sleep, Arthur whispered, “I love you, Merlin. With all my heart.”

“I love you too, prat.” Merlin breathed. 

Arthur smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck, holding his sorcerer tightly against him. 


End file.
